


model students

by trickster



Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickster/pseuds/trickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>tributes (any or all) mutant AU.</b> <i>ever notice how those tribute outfits sorta look like X-men training suits?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	model students

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [the girl on fire ficathon](http://kolms.livejournal.com/18020.html) at LiveJournal for the prompt above.

”I’m saying it’s a hoax.”

”It _can’t_ be a hoax”, Marvel replied, hunched towards the small, dark-haired girl on his right side.

”What can’t be a hoax?” whispered the girl who hadn’t been behind Marvel’s back a split-second ago, her lips a mere inch away from his ear.

Marvel let out a very unmanly shriek and jumped away from the girl, causing the rest of the class turn their eyes on him, half of them laughing.

The professor, who had been solely focused on explaining the wonders of the arena in front of him, immediately turned around to take a look at what the commotion was all about, his eyebrows knitted together in the sternest look he could muster.

”Is it something you would like to share with the rest of the class, Marvel?”

”No, I, uhm..”

A beautiful blonde batted her eyelashes to the professor, a wide smile plastered on her face.

”Sir, Marvel was simply _so_ baffled by your design for the new training arena he couldn’t hide his excitement!”

The frown immediately disappeared from the professor’s face and he smiled, obviously unaware of the blatant lie.

”It is quite baffling, if I may say so myself. But nevertheless, I would appreciate if you could keep it down until I have explained all it’s functions throughoutly. I will answer any questions and listen to all your praises at the end of the class. Anyway, where was I? Ah, yes, the targets! As you can see, we now have targets in various sizes and shapes..”

The professor turned back towards the training arena and went on with his lecture he had rehearsed for several hours in front of the mirror, back at his secret mansion miles away from the school. (A secret mansion he had designed from scratch, obviously.) He no longer paid any attention to his students, who in return paid no attention to him. A dark-haired girl with braided hair immediately turned towards the blonde who had just spoken.

”You know, Glimmer, I strongly suggest you change your name to Maneater. Suits you and your ability so much better.” Glimmer snorted, managing to make even it seem incredibly sexy.

”See who’s talking, Fire Girl.” The girl turned her glare away from Glimmer’s eyes to the tips of her hair, causing the smirk on Glimmer’s face disappear immediately and make her shift uneasily on her place.

The boy on the dark-haired girl’s left said placed his hand on her shoulder. ”Um, Katniss, I don’t think you should..”

”Shut up, Peeta.”

”Don’t you remember at all what happened to poor Buttercup’s whiskers?”

”It lived”, Katniss hissed, but removed her eyes away from Glimmer’s hair, much to his (not to mention Glimmer’s) relief.

Marvel was still glaring at the girl who’d appeared behind his back suspiciously, but she just responded to the look on his face with a smile he didn’t trust for one second.

”Oh, come on, Marvel. We’re all friends here. No need to stare at me like I’m a villain.”

The small, dark-haired girl laughed quietly but the look on Marvel’s face went nowhere.

”Not _yet_ , anyway”, he hissed back at the girl. ”Seriously, _Fox_ ”, he said, putting as much mockery as it was possible for a person to put in a single word, ”if there’s someone among us who will switch sides, it’s you. It’s in your name and all.” The small girl on his other side rolled her eyes.

”Oh, _please_ , Marvel. You’re just jealous that her name actually makes her sound like a superhero instead of the gay member of a boyband.”

”You know, that might actually hurt if it wasn’t coming from the other half of a duo known as Clove and Cato.”

Fox, who usually enjoyed to watch the bickering between her comrades, was more interested in something else today.

”That hoax you were talking about earlier, what was it all about?” Clove nodded towards the back of their professor, who was now going on about how unfortunate it was the school didn’t allow him to use some genetically manipulated animals he’d created to train the students.

”Professor Crane’s powers. I say he doesn’t have any.” Fox’s eyebrows rose up in surprise, but that was all. Marvel snorted.

”Come on, Clove, he _has_ to have some. This is a school for _mutants_ , in case you have missed it. They wouldn’t let an ordinary human train us.”

”Then how come I’ve been here for two years and I still haven’t got a clue what his ability is?” Marvel shrugged.

”Maybe you’re just not as observant as you think.” Clove glared daggers at him (though not literally this time, despite being well able to do so) but Fox was already bored of their usual bickering; she was thinking those two should seriously get locked in a closet together for a hot make-out session or something. (Well, she would have if she wasn’t pretty much guaranteed Marvel was gay. Which he must have been, seeing how much he sometimes seemed to pay attention to certain male students when they weren’t looking.)

”You know what, Marvel”, she said, ”I think I actually agree with you on this one. I think Seneca is definitely a mutant.” Both Marvel and Clove stared at her, mouth slightly open; this was the first time ever Fox had agreed with him on anything, and this was such a shocking change of the usual neither of them (Fox noticed this, resisting a serious urge to grin) really paid attention to the fact she’d just called their professor by his first name.

”Seriously?” Clove sounded incredibly suspicious. ”What makes you say that?”

”Just look at that beard.” And they did, all three of them; at some point their professor had somehow managed to convince the now horrified-looking Peeta to the arena and was making him run around, avoiding to be hit by the flaming rocks Crane was shooting at him from his console table with a little too excited grin on his face.

”What about it?” Marvel whispered.

”Just look at it. Are you seriously telling me that is the kind of beard any human would or could have? It’s inhumane, hence, he’s a mutant.”

”That’s the most ridiculous theory I’ve ever heard”, Marvel muttered, already forgotten the fact Fox was on his side. But he had to admit to himself it made some sense; mutants did seem to have a fascination with unusual beards.

The three of them managed to stay quiet and pretend to actually follow the class for exactly eight seconds before Clove let out an irritated sigh.

”I’m bored. If I throw a knife at the professor, can we leave the class early?”

”Probably yes, but only to spend at least twice as much time in detention.” Clove, Fox and Marvel all turned their eyes to Katniss who had removed herself from the company of Glimmer and Cato who were standing a little too close to each other and, based on the looks they were exchanging, picturing each other naked and liking what they were seeing. Marvel made a little noise of disgust on the back of his throat.

”I swear, if I have to look at.. _that_ for longer than twenty seconds, I will throw up on my shoes.”

”Well, you know”, Fox offered in the most casual and innocent tone she could muster, ”we _could_ always sneak out.” That caught the interest of her three fellow students and they all eyed her curiously.

”After all, I do always sneak in class _after_ it’s started and none of the teachers ever notice a thing, so I don’t see how sneaking _out_ of class should be any more challenging.”

”Maybe not for _you_ ”, Marvel replied. ”With all your mad.. super fast.. mutant.. ninja reflexes.” Clove snorted.

” _Mutant ninja reflexes_? Oh, Marvel. You just have such a way with words.” Marvel glared daggers at her (figuratively speaking; whatever his mutant abilities were, they did not include materializing daggers out of thin air) but said nothing.

”I’m in”, Katniss whispered, a spark in her eye at the idea of being freed from the rest of the class. ”I don’t even care if we get caught or not. I just want out of here.”

”I don’t think even Fox has to use her ability here”, Clove said and nodded towards professor Crane. ”Just look at the professor there.” Fox, Marvel and Katniss turned to look, only to see their lovely professor practically jump up and down in excitement as Peeta tried to make his way around the arena which, somehow, was now about halfway filled with lava.

”Yeah, he does seem to be preoccupied enough for now”, Fox agreed.

”I don’t know if we should leave, after all”, Marvel muttered. ”If he does that to educate us I wouldn’t want to see what he’d do to punish us.”

Katniss was already half-way to the door, and after exchanging a conspiratory look Clove and Fox nodded to each other, grabbed Marvel by the arms and, despite his whining and protesting, dragged him out of the class. Only two pairs were left behind; Cato and Glimmer were busy staring each other dreamingly into eyes, and professor Crane successfully ignored Peeta’s quiet comments about how it was probably againts some law for a teacher to order a student to taste some possibly poisonous berries the said teacher had found in his backyard this morning.


End file.
